peacefandomcom-20200223-history
WikiNode
Welcome to the peace-elements-wiki. starting points: * main-page * feast-room * wiki-nodes of our neighbors: * religion-wiki: wiki-node, http://religion.wikicities.com/, for all religions to coexist * peaceful-future-wiki: wiki-node * Development and Sustainability WikiNode *Sustainable Community Action WikiNode * world-citizen-wiki: wiki-node http://worldcitizen.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Wikia for World Citizenship, Global Justice and Global Governance aims to create a new space for publishing and discussing opinion articles on topics related to world citizenship, global justice & global governance. The wiki is construed as a combination of an open journal, a thematic non-neutral encyclopedia and an open discussion forum. Although it is expected to attract people from the world citizenship and global justice movement, the wiki welcomes all sorts of opinions, statements and comments provided with respect for each other position. http://worldcitizen.wikicities.com/ the peace-elements-wiki on node-wikis: * none so far collaborative editing: * ---- neighbor wikis (still) lacking a wiki-node: ---- Wikia is growing ... Urban sprawl? ;) Here are a few of our sister Wiki Cities ... check them out and support them if you can. This of course ... After you visit our own Main Page, Community Portal and Current events. Thank you. ---- http://activism.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Activism Wikia is a place for sharing information about all forms of activism. http://activism.wikicities.com/ http://activeworlds.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Active Worlds Wikia is about the virtual reality Active Worlds community. http://activeworlds.wikicities.com/ http://althistory.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Alternative History Wikia is a project for all communities concerned with creating fictionalalternative histories http://althistory.wikicities.com/ http://astronomy.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Astronomy Wikia is for all astronomy topics. http://astronomy.wikicities.com/ http://beijing.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Beijing Wikia is for residents and visitors to the city of Beijing. This unofficial guide, written by people, will present different views on Beijing. The wiki will include geoological information, tourism, and other information. http://beijing.wikicities.com/ http://beyondvoting.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png BeyondVoting is a Wikia with a focus on developing governance structures which mingle traditional governance and internet technology. http://beyondvoting.wikicities.com/ http://boston.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Boston. Because we're just that cool. http://boston.wikicities.com/ http://en.cpp.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The C++ Wikia, known as C plus plus for technical reasons, will contain information about the C++ programming language, including tips and advice for programmers. The wiki is available on two separate wikis, in English and Polish. http://cpp.wikicities.com/ http://en.cpp.wikicities.com/ http://pl.cpp.wikicities.com/ http://censorship.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Censorship is a Wikia which will provide official and unofficial accounts on censorship, particularly internet censorship in areas such as Iran, so that international observers and activists have a better picture about the situation of freedom of information. The wiki is a space to gather information and analysis on effective ways to bypass censorship. http://censorship.wikicities.com/ http://scratchpad.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Development and Sustainability Wikia (currently part of Scratchpad Labs) is a place to share experiences, ideas and original research about Development and Sustainability related issues. http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Development_and_Sustainability http://ecovillage.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Ecovillage wiki is a site for exchanging information and ideas about ecovillages in particular, and sustainable community in general. This Wikia will facillitate ecovillages to develop regional and global networks. It provides a place for individual ecovillages to edit relevant documents and for individuals in different geographic locations to collaborate. It will also be a knowledge base for people to learn about ecovillages generally, or about a particular ecovillage. http://ecovillage.wikicities.com/ http://future.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Future is a Wikia about futurology, technology foresight, and futures studies. This wiki aims to develop future forecasts (using scenarios, timelines, etc.), and to write speculative articles on future topics. The wiki's logo is a combination of a nanogear and the A molecule, which signifies the importance of nanotech and biotech. The " " brackets show that it's a wiki. http://future.wikicities.com/ http://gknowledge.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png G. Knowledge is the definitive repository of green knowledge. G.Knowledge will bring together the collective knowledge of green thinking people throughout the world to produce a collective memory to take from and to deposit the deep knowledge of the world. The success of a greener, happier, safer, friendlier, cleaner, more productive world relies on passing on the knowledge of green minded individuals and their collective wisdoms. Green Knowledge is not a commodity, it's a necessity. http://gknowledge.wikicities.com/ http://howto.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png How To Engineer It will be a comprehensive encyclopaedia of technology which answers questions about how to make modern products in the natural environment from scratch. http://howto.wikicities.com/ http://mozilla.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Mozilla Community Wikia is a community project which will include user created materials, tutorials, and information. It will be a home for a list of user created materials used to promote Firefox and other Mozilla.org products. http://mozilla.wikicities.com/ http://pc.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The PC Enthusiast's Hardware and Software Information Repository, or PC for short, will include detailed PC-related technological content and continually-updated information on current hardware and software, changing as the PC scene, as a whole, changes. The history of various PC hardware and software elements will be listed. Key examples include microprocessors, and a more detailed look at Microsoft and Linux operating systems. As this is a wiki for the PC enthusiast, the content will also include information on what is called "modding", essentually the modification of hardware and/or software to suit the end user. http://pc.wikicities.com/ http://scratchpad.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Wikia Scratchpad is a temporary place to test wiki ideas. It is also for short term collaborations and other ideas which do not fit the goals of normal Wikia. The wiki has a temporary nature and no content is guaranteed to be kept there. Founded by : Angela] http://scratchpad.wikicities.com/ http://search.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Search Wikia accompanies the development of the Wikia search engine, an open source search engine with user editable search results. The search index is being created using the Wikiasari http://search.wikicities.com/index.php/Wikiasari software, which is currently in a beta version. This Wikia serves as a sounding board for ideas and development, and a place for the search community to discuss the project. http://search.wikicities.com/ http://sca21.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png Sustainable Community Action, or SCA21, is a Wikia to develop information on all aspects of local sustainability, particularly community run action for sustainability. As well as providing a Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, the site contains a shared work space for developing ideas for networking, both virtual and real world, for local sutainability action across the UK. http://sca21.wikicities.com/ http://translation.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Translation Wikia is for collaborative translations of free texts and fair use extracts. The wiki also provides a meeting space with information about translation, and from translators. Information and discussion on the theory and techniques of translation will be included. http://translation.wikicities.com/ http://virus.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The VirusInfo Wikia is for articles about viruses and spyware threats along with removal information and tips. http://virus.wikicities.com/ http://mac.wikicities.com/images/b/bc/Wiki.png The Wiki Information Project for Macintosh Users, or WikiMac for short, is a free, open information knowledgebase about everything related to the Apple Macintosh. This international wiki welcomes every bit of information concerning the Macintosh. WikiMac has the goal of freely disseminating Macintosh information, Mac community info, and all kinds of data related to Macintosh. http://mac.wikicities.com/ More Information on all Wikia ... can be found here: http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Wikia_descriptions ---- Return to Main Page